Stella
by oneinaminion
Summary: This is the 3rd one shot of my Ipod drabble. Quinn and Rachel are meeting at a pub at karaoke night.


**So this is the 3** **rd** **one shot. In this one Rachel and Quinn don't know each other but meet in a pub on karaoke night, enough said.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Explain to me again why we are here!" Quinn yelled over the music while making her way through the crowd with her best friend.

"You've been working none stop since the first day that I've meet you and I think it's time you have a night out." Santana responded while making her way to a table in a corner of the room where Brittany, Santana's girlfriend, was already waiting for them.

"Then why drag me to a karaoke bar? Couldn't we just go to a stinking club?" Quinn mumbled before sitting down to Brittany's left.

"No, we couldn't have because you would have snug out after about 30 minutes and then later telling me that you lost us and didn't know anyone. This is safer." Santana answered and looked around the little bar.

"Not safer for my ears." Quinn responds while motioning to the stage where a girl was just ruining a great song.

"So you go up there and let's hear something." Santana responded with a smirk.

"I don't sing." I respond and order a beer from the waitress that just came to our table.

"Puck told me you were in Glee club together."

"Damn Puck."

"Did I just hear my name?" Quinn looks up to see Puck standing in front of the table wearing his usual outfit, dark jeans, white shirt and a leather jacket.

"You rated me out." Quinn complains and can see that Puck is taking a step back.

"I just told Santana that you are a good singer." He makes his way over to Santana and sits down next to her which was the safest option at the moment.

"Whatever. I won't sing besides there are more than enough people practically fighting over it." Quinn responded and motioned to a table not far from them where 4 people were gathered disguising who should sing first. There were two boys, who looked like they are dating the way that they would smile at each other every now and then; a black girl that was talking a little funny and loud and a petit girl with her back turned towards them.

"I'm telling you I'll go first." They overheard them argue.

"You always went first in high school." The black girl shoots back at the dark haired girl.

"Thank god we don't have their problems." Puck mutters and takes a sip of the beer that is placed before him.

"Yeah because we'll let Quinnie sing first." Santana says and smiles into her drink when the waitress approached with a round of what seemed to look like tequila.

"I'm not drinking tonight Santana." Quinn looks at her and shoves the tablet a little away from her.

"Now where is the fun in that?"

"Leave her be baby. I'll go first." Brittany get's out of the booth and walks up to the guy with the songs. After a short way Brittany starts to sing Hold it against me by Brittany Spears. I look around and can see that the crowed loves it, even those guys next to us have stopped their bickering and listened to Brittany perform.

"I love that girl." Santana says next to me and is so mesmerized by the performance that she doesn't even notice me slipping away towards the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks while drying of a glass.

"I'll have a vodka soda please." Quinn puts some money on the counter and sits down on one of the stools. She turns around a little to look at Brittany while she is about to end her performance.

"She has a nice voice." Quinn looks from Brittany to the girl that is standing next to her at the bar and her breath gets stuck in her throat, it was the girl from the table next to them, the one whose back was turned the whole time.

"Brittany? Yeah she is good."

"Too bad her voice is lacking strength." Quinn looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that you can evaluate that?"

"Actually I'm probably one of the only once here who really can." The girl says unimpressed by Quinn's tone.

"Right." Quinn responds and chuckles before drowning her drink and making her way back to her friends, leaving the girl behind. The rest of the night passed by quietly until that girl with whom Quinn talked before entered the stage and started to belt of "For good" from Wicked. Quinn was so in awe that she didn't notice the looks that her friends gave her. After she was done with her performance she threw Quinn a glance which was supposed to tell her that she told her so and Quinn just huffed. It was past midnight and some people started to dance with the music now playing, sometimes somewhere in between someone would sing a song and other times the people just danced. Quinn was watching the brown haired girl dance carelessly with her friend when a elbow in her rip ripped her out of her thought.

"What the hell?"

"Careful Quinn, you are drooling." Santana said with a smirk and looked back at the girl, who was watching Quinn.

"Shut up Santana." Quinn responded and looked away from the girl on the dance floor.

"Quinn; it's been a year since Sarah, don't you think you should get back out there? I know you like the little hobbit with that freaking great voice." Quinn was about to protest when Santana said:" I can smell your wet panties from here and her's too for that matter." That shut Quinn up and she looked back at the girl only to catch her watching her while biting her lip. Quinn had to admit that she was really nice to look at and the way that she moved had something sensual.

"Hey Quinn; I signed you up for the next song." Puck exclaimed happily and Quinn almost chocked on her drink.

"You what?" She all but screamed at Puck.

"Santana said I should do it." Puck pointed at the Latina, who was busy with Brittany.

"Come on Q. Just go up there and show that girl what she'll be missing." Santana responded after she detached her lips from Brittany's.

"I hate you."

" _Okay, we have another performance tonight. I got told that Quinn wanted to sing something."_

All eyes from the table were on her and she just shrank lower into her seat.

" _Quinn, where are you?"_

Quinn looked around to see the girl staring at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on her face. Quinn was pulled up by Puck and shoved towards the stage.

" _There you are Quinn. I thought you might have disappeared."_

Oh how she would have liked to disappear right now. Still she was Quinn Fabray and she just didn't back down like this so she braced herself and got up on the stage talking to the DJ before deciding on a song.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks to my lovely friends for making me do this and when I get back to our table I'll make them pay." Everyone started to laugh after Quinn said that but they didn't know how true that would be, still her friends cheered her on and so she made a sign to the DJ to start the music. She searched for the girl she had been watching the whole night and made eye contact with her before she started to sing the first words.

 _ **You been dancin  
I been watchin  
You move**_

Quinn smirked at the other girl and could see that she was blushing.

 _ **Float like a feather  
You never  
Touch the ground**_

One of the girl's friends noticed that Quinn was looking at her during the whole time and whispered something in his ear. She could see the girl hushing the boy with an impatient wave. _ **  
**_  
 _ **Time is turnin  
My heart's burnin'  
Me through  
Oh, I'm scared to close my eyes in case I  
Miss my chance with you**_

Quinn was feeling bold so she openly winked at the girl at which her eyes widened.

 _ **Didn't know what I was missin'  
You gave me something to miss**_

Quinn could hear her friends encourage her through their cheers.

 _ **I don't need anybody  
I'm fine here on my own  
But if I needed somebody  
It'd be you, I'd call my own**_

 _ **I don't need anybody  
I'm fine here on my own  
But if I needed somebody  
It'd be you, I'd call my own**_

Just as Quinn was looking back at the girl she could see her walk towards the door but Quinn wasn't having any of that since the microphone was cordless she made her way through the crowd.

 _ **I intercept you  
As you walk toward  
The door**_

If you would ask Quinn know where she had the courage from she couldn't tell you but she grabbed the girls hand and in that moment electric sparks started to fly through the room. Their eyes locked and Quinn gave her a soft smile.

 _ **Well, I know you've danced a hundred songs,  
But stay with me one more**_

 _ **Didn't know how I could tell you  
But you could already tell**_

The girl had now a smile on her face that could probably light up the whole room and it pretty much did, well if you asked Quinn. _ ****_

 _ **I don't need anybody  
I'm fine here on my own  
But if I needed somebody  
It'd be you, I'd call my own  
I don't need anybody  
I'm fine here on my own  
But if I needed somebody  
It'd be you, I'd call my own  
I don't need anybody  
I'm fine here on my own  
But if I needed somebody  
It'd be you, I'd call my own  
I don't need anybody  
I'm fine here on my own  
But if I needed somebody  
It'd be you, I'd call my own**_

When Quinn finished the song the crowd applauded like crazy and she was laughing. She handed back the microphone to the DJ and smiled at the girl that was still standing in front of her.

"So what is your expert opinion?" Quinn asked amused.

"It was…" Quinn was ready for the girl to point out the many flaws she know she probably made but to her surprise the girl took a step closer so that she was now in Quinn's personal space and breathed into her ear. "…the sweetest thing anybody ever did for me." When the girl pulled back she softly kissed Quinn's cheek and slipped a piece of paper in her hand. Quinn had closed her eyes when the girl whispered into her ear but now that she opened them the girl was gone. She looked around for her but she was nowhere to be found. Walking back to her friends she opened the piece of paper.

 _I knew you could sing_ _ **;-)**_

 _I would love to see you again, call me…._

 _Xoxo Rachel_

Quinn returned to her table with a big smile plastered on her face.

"I'm going to head out guys." Everyone shared a look and then smirked at her. Quinn just grabbed her jacket and walked outside. When the fresh air hit her she took a deep breath, grabbing into her jeans pocket she pulled out her phone and dialed the number that Rachel left on the piece of paper. She waited impatiently before she finally heard that voice again.

"Hello?" Quinn wasn't sure but she thought that she detected a smile in that voice.

"Hey Rachel…"

 **So? What did you guys think and how did you like this one shot? Please let me know.**


End file.
